Parce que je t'aimai
by Lou999
Summary: Que va faire Duo alors que celui qui comptait le plus à ces yeux est mort ? One Shot


Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gunam Wing

Disclamer : Ba non, ils sont pas à moi

Histoire : Ba vu que c une 1 chap, venez le lire. En gros c'est ce que va faire Duo à la port de Heero.

Nb : J'ai également fait un fic qui porte le même nom sous Sakura… Dans le même style

NB 2 : C'est un one shot !

Parce que je t'aimais 

Il faisait noir. Dehors, la nuit était tombée apportant avec elle les ténèbres. J'étais recroquevillé dans un coin, les genoux contre ma poitrine et la tête enfouie dans mes mains. Mon corps était parcouru de violents tremblements et de faibles plaintes brisaient le silence mortel de la pièce.

Tout avait été si vite, trop vite. Heero en tentant de m'aider avait été prit entre deux feux et malgré la résistance de son Gundam, il avait été méchamment secoué et blessé. J'avais pourtant bien réussis à le sortir des restes du Wing et à l'emmener avec moi mais mon Gundam ne volait pas. Le transport fut long et difficile si bien que quand nous sommes arrivés, Heero avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et son état s'était aggravé. Quatre avait tout de suite appelé Sally mais il était déjà trop tard. Heero agonisait dans mes bras. Il s'accrochait à moi avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait et paniquait à chaque fois que l'ombre de Shinigami se rapprochait. Il sentait le froid l'envahir. Je l'avais embrassé pour tenter de le calmer et quand je l'avais regardé à nouveau, il était partit. Son corps était étrangement serein et déjà sa chaleur s'échappa. J'ai du hurler terriblement fort car Wufei m'avait giflé brutalement. Quand Sally est arrivée, je tenais toujours le corps de mon amant dans les bras et il leur fallut batailler pour me l'arracher. Le médecin m'avait alors injecter un puissant calmant.

Puis je me suis réveillé dans ma chambre, aussi celle de Heero. J'ai longuement pleurer à chaudes larmes et au bout d'un moment, je m'étais caser dans un tout petit coin. Mes bras nus portaient de longues marques roses, là où je m'étais griffé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Une chevelure blonde se découpa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Quatre : Duo…

La lumière qu'il alluma m'ébloui d'un coup et j'enfonçais encore un peu plus la tête entre mes genoux, mes bras les retenant fermement. Je me mit à me balancer d'avant en arrière en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, des choses inaudibles. Mes vêtement étaient encore tâchés du sang de mon amant. Quatre s'approcha doucement de moi. Il ne fit aucunes remarques concernant mes blessures sur mes bras et se contenta de me parler d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Quatre : Duo. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je t'en prie, calme toi… Il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles. Heero n'aimerait p…

Duo : Ne prononce pas son prénom.

Sans changer de position, je me remis à sangloter, serrant encore plus mes jambes contre mon torse, manquant de m'étouffer.

Quatre : Ca suffit Duo ! Regardes toi, tu n'es qu'une loque !

Duo : Quatre, celui que j'aime est mort et par ma faute !

Cette fois ci, j'avais relever le visage et faisait face à l'Arabe. Une gifle heurta ma joue gauche. Je vis alors des larmes dans les yeux de Quatre.

Quatre : Heero était aussi notre ami ! Et toi aussi ! Je refuse de te regarder mourir à petit feu. Heero ne voudrait pas que tu perdes aussi bêtement la vie. En te sauvant, il a fait son choix. Si il a agit de sa propre volonté. Il était près à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la tienne. Il ne voulait pas que tu meurs, et toi, tu voudrais te laisser mourir. Ce qu'il a fait n'aura donc servit à rien ? Tu dois vivre pour lui. Pour témoigner de son existence et pour garder vivant son souvenir. Heero t'a confier sa mémoire, tu dois la garder intact. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, et bien au lieu de pleurer et de t'apitoyer venge Heero.

Le monologue de Quatre me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Je le fixai en silence, mes larmes continuant de couler de mes yeux grands ouverts et dévalant ma peau. Je déglutis péniblement puis ravala ma tristesse. Je l'emprisonnai bien au fond de moi. Je me frottai les yeux de la main et me leva, encore engourdit.

Duo : Tu as raison…

Je sortis, laissant seul un Quatre attristé. Mais ce n'était plus simplement moi et Quatre l'avait comprit. Une folie destructrice s'était emparée de moi et Shinigami était enfin de retour.

Quatre : pardonne moi Duo… Je sais que tu détestes ton autre toi, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Je ne peux pas te laisser te détruire comme tu allais le faire…

A partir de ce moment, tout ne fut plus que enfer et carnage. Je pris quelques jours, le temps de mettre au point une stratégie infaillible pour me débarrasser d'OZ. Seul Treize, Lady Une et Zeck en réchapperaient. Tous les trois avaient quitté OZ avant la mort de Heero. Je m'éloignais progressivement et sans m'en rendre compte de mes amis. Je passais tout mon temps dans ma chambre et mangeais sur le bout des doigts. J'évitais aussi d'impliquer mes compagnons dans cette folie meurtrière qui allait certainement me conduire aux portes de la mort, près de Heero. J'avais une tête à faire peur à un mort et très vite, mes traits se creusèrent. Et comme je n'écoutais plus mes compagnons cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger.

Et puis un jour, je ne sais plus lequel, le bain de sang commença. Je sortit un soir avec mon Gundam et m'approcha de la première base d'OZ qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, le gun de Heero dans un holster, une lame dans la main, je me glissai sans attiré l'attention dans l'enceinte de la base. Le carnage débuta ainsi. Je tuais systématiquement tous les militaires hommes ou femmes qui passaient près de moi. Pour achever mon œuvre, j'installai diverse bombes dans les dortoirs. Le massacre fut total.

Et je fit ça pendant des années et des années, base après bas. J'utilisais parfois du poison que je glissais dans leur eau.

Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec mes anciens compagnons mais malgré tout, il m'arrivais de les croiser lors de mission chez OZ. Mais je les évitais soigneusement, préférant les éloigné de ma folie. Bien souvent, je surpris le regard de Quatre. Un regard si triste, si chargé de larmes. Il devait terriblement m'en vouloir, me haïr, tout comme les deux autres. Je n'était certainement plus q'un monstre à leur yeux. Pourtant je continuais, tel un assassin assoiffé de sang, à tuer. Mais chaque vie que je prenais venait ensuite me hanter dans mes rêves. J'avais sur mes mains le sang de nombreuses personnes innocentes y compris celui de Heero. Il l'avait tué… OZ l'avait tué et cela par ma faute. J'étais responsable et ma culpabilité ne cessait de grandir et de me tuer à petit feu. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même et rien sur cette planète où l'être que j'aimais était mort, ne me retenait à la vie, sauf mon inlassable soif de vengeance. Chaque fois que j'ôtais la vie, que mon couteau tranchait des chairs, que du sang teintait mes habits, Shinigami gagnait du terrain et moi je perdais mon humanité. C'en était finit de Duo Maxwell. Au final, il était mort en même temps que son aimé.

Encore une base d'attaquer, des vies détruites. Mais cette fois-ci, je tombai face à face avec Quatre et compagnie. J'étais sur mes gardes, rechercher par tant de monde, et couvert de sang. Je tenais fermement mon couteau dans ma main gauche, l'épaule droite étant trouée par une balle. Le petit blondinet eut un mouvement de recule en me voyant et en croisant mon regard dément.

Quatre : Mon Dieu… Duo !

Il voulu me prendre dans ces bras mais Trowa l'en empêcha.

Trowa : Non. Ce n'est plus le Duo que nous avons connu.

Quelque part, ça me fit souffrir d'entendre cette phrase, mais le français avait parfaitement raison. Non seulement j'étais Shinigami mais en plus l'odeur du sang enivrait mes sens.

Quatre : Mais…

Trowa : Pas de mais ! Toi tu ne peux rien, laisse nous nous en occuper. On ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir.

Wufei : Duo. Tu es au bord de la folie. Bientôt, tu n'existeras plus. Il faut que tu arrêtes tout de suite ton massacre.

Duo : Je ne suis pas fou. Seulement triste.

Trowa : Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis ! La tristesse se traduit par des larmes, pas des tueries.

Duo : Justement. Je pleure des larmes de sang. Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi.

Wufei : Il n'est pas trop tard. Si tu étais vraiment devenu un monstre, un assassin sans cœur, tu nous aurais déjà tué.

Duo : J'ai faillis. Mais quelque chose m'en a empêcher. Pourtant, si vous rester en travers de mon chemin, je me débarrasserais de vous sans aucun remords.

Quatre : .. Duo… !

Duo : C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le venge. Tu t'en souviens ?

Quatre : Oui. Parce que sinon tu allais te laisser mourir. Je pensais que ça t'aiderais mais pas que tu irais jusque là. Hee…

Duo : TAIS TOI ! HEERO EST MORT ! Il ne peut plus rien pour moi. La seule chose que je puisse faire est de tuer ses tueurs.

Quatre s'était reculé, les yeux grands ouvert. Trowa se plaça devant lui.

Duo : laissez moi passer…

Trowa : Non. Tu es notre ami, nous devons t'aider. Tu vas finir par te perdre pour de bon.

Duo : Je n'ais plus d'amis. Je suis un assassin. Je n'ais comme seul talent que celui de tuer.

Quatre : NON ! C'est faux.

Quatre avait les yeux brillant. Il se rapprocha de moi à pas lents, s'extirpant de la poigne de Trowa.

Quatre : Tu nous a…

Duo : Vraiment ? Mais regardez-vous ! Rien que ma vue vous dégoûte et vous fais peur. Ne vous forcez pas à rester surtout… WUFEI !

Je lâcha ma lame et tira le pistolet de Heero pour le braquer en direction de Wufei, sur ma droite. Le Chinois se déplaçait lentement depuis quelques minutes, espérant certainement me prendre par surprise par derrière. Il s'arrêta net, les yeux fixés sur l'arme.

Quatre : Oui, on a peur.. On a peur pour toi. Tu vas finir par y laisser la vie.

Duo : Que m'importe pourvu que j'emmène le plus de soldats dans ma chute.

Quatre : As-tu oublié ce que je t'ai dis à la mort de Heero… Je t'en prie Duo, souviens toi !

Duo : Je en suis pas le seul à pouvoir faire perdurer le souvenir de Heero.

Quatre : Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil…

Wufei : Duo, tu mets tes tueries sur le compte de la tristesse, mais Heero était aussi notre ami et pourtant, malgré notre tristesse, nous ne tuons pas par plaisir !

Duo : Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. A sa mort, une partie de moi a disparut… La personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux est morte !

Quatre : Mais et nous ? Si tu meurs, que va-t-il nous arrivé ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on va être triste aussi ? Tu pense qu'on pourra continuer à vivre tranquillement sans pensez à vous ? La mort de Heero fut un grand choc, mais la tienne.. dans ces conditions…

Ce fut à mon tour d'être surpris. J'avais toujours pensé que personne à part Heero ne me pleurerait… Ainsi, je me serais fourvoyé ? Mais il était déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'avais avancé trop loin sur le chemin vers les enfer pour pouvoir simplement faire demi tour. Pourtant, pourtant, quelque chose venait de se réveiller en moi. Quelque chose qui me rappelait le douloureux souvenir de l'être tant aimé. Des larme silencieuses s'écroulèrent sur le sol terreux.

Quatre : Duo…

L'arabe fit un pas vers moi. Instinctivement, je pointai mon arme sur lui.

Duo : Non… Il est trop tard Quatre… Je ne suis plus qu'un assassin.

Je fixai le jeune homme qui autrefois fut mon ami puis soudain, sans crier gare, je me jeta sur lui. Un coup de feu retentit dans la base déserte. Je vis les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise quand du sang éclaboussa son visage, contrastant avec sa peau d'albâtre.

Quatre : Du… Duo…

Nous tombâmes sur le sol, moi sur lui. Trowa se retourna et vit l'auteur du coup de feu, un soldat, s'écrouler. Sur mon t-shirt, une tâche grandissait à une vitesse folle.

Quatre : Duo.. DUO !

Je me retrouvais dans la même position que mon bien aimé. Allongé dans les bras d'une personne qui criait mon nom. Je voyais ces lèvres bouger mais aucun sons ne parvenaient à mes oreilles. J'avais froid… si froid… Comme cette fois… Un froid glacial s'insinuait dans mes veines tandis que ma vue se brouillait. Puis se fut le noir. Mes paupières se fermèrent doucement, silencieusement, comme l'avaient faites celle de mon amant. Le noir, le froid… Le froid, le noir… J'entre aperçus une silhouette connue au milieu de ces ténèbres. Une silhouette qui réveilla de pénibles souvenir et une partie de moi. Heero ! Il me toisa de ces magnifiques yeux cobalts. J'avais totalement oublier leur beauté. Mais là, une tristesse planait dans les prunelles bleus de mon amour.

Duo : Hee-Chan…

J'avais effacé jusqu'à ce surnom de ma mémoire. L'apparition ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Seules ses lèvres remuaient en silence. Et toujours cette expression de chagrin sur son beau visage d'ange. Que lui arrivait-il ? N'était-il pas content de me revoir ? Je tendis la main vers lui.

Duo : HEERO ! Attends moi !

Le dit Heero ferma les yeux, cachant leur sublime couleur. Soudain comme un murmure porté par le vent, j'entendis ça voix.

Heero : Duo… Arrêtes je t'en supplies. Ca suffit ! Tu n'es pas un assassin sanguinaire ! Tu es celui que j'aime. Cesse de te détruire comme tu le fais ! J'ai choisit de te sauver la vie ce jour là… Tu n'es pas responsable, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai été égoïste en agissant comme ça mais je ne voulais pas que tu meurs ! Pardonne moi. Je t'ais fais tellement souffrir. C'est à cause de cette décision que tu t'es engagé sur cette voie. Pourras-tu me pardonner ? Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans cet enfer. Je souhaitais seulement que tu puisse continué à vivre pour réalisé mon souhait et me garder dans ton cœur pour toujours ! Je t'aime Duo, et je t'aimerais toujours…

La voix s'estompa dans un murmure pendant que l'image de Heero s'éloignait. Je fut prit de panique quand les ténèbres m'entourèrent de nouveau.

Duo : Non ! Heero ! HEERO... Où es tu. Je t'en prie, reviens…

Une douleur fulgurante et poignante me transperça la poitrine et l'épaule. Je fit un effort sur humain pour ouvrit mes yeux. Au début, comme ma vue était trouble, je ne fit qu'un plafond blanc comme le nacre puis une femme se pencha sur moi.

Son visage entouré de deux espèce de tresses ne m'était pas inconnu. La femme m'adressa un sourire plein de chaleur.

: Enfin réveillé ?

: Mon Dieu ! J'ai eut si peur qu'il n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux !

Quatre… Je reconnaissais ça voix toujours aussi douce et calme. Mais où étais-je ?

: Merci beaucoup Sally. Heureusement que tu étais là.

Duo : S… Sally ?

Le médecin reporta son attention sur moi alors que je cherchais à me relever. J'étais toujours perdu et encore dans les vapes. Etais-je en vie ? Sally posa une main sur mon épaule valide et m'empêcha de me lever.

Sally : Oh non ! Il est encore trop tôt pour te lever mon mignon.

Duo : Où.. Où suis-je ?

Trowa : Tu es dans notre nouvelle planque.

Duo : Je suis toujours en vie ?

Quatre : Oui. Mais tu as frôlé la mort ! On peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. D'ailleurs, si je suis toujours en vie, c'est grâce à toi.

Duo : J'ai… J'ai vu Hee-chan… Il était si.. triste…

Quatre : Duo…

Duo : Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Comment ais-je pus faire autant de mal ? C'est horrible…

Sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent le longs de ma peau. Ces larmes que j'avais refouler si longtemps. Il était enfin temps qu'elles sortent. Que je me libère de tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que j'avais garder pendant tout ce temps. Je pleura de longues minutes, un océan n'aurait pas pu contenir toutes ces larmes de tristesse, d'horreur, de regret et de honte. Je sentit Quatre prendre dans sa main chaude la mienne et la serrer.

Quatre : Ca va aller, on est là pour t'aider maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Il s'était écoulé 2 ans, 2 longues années en enfer. Aujourd'hui, j'étais devant le tombe de celui qui gardait mon cœur. C'était la première fois que je venais, ayant refusé d'aller à son enterrement. Sur la petite stèle blanche était gravé : Un ami cher, un amant passionné et un Héros.

Quatre : On a penser que ça lui plairait.

Quatre me sortit de mes pensée. Je déposai le magnifique bouquet de lys Casablanca sur le sol.

Duo : Oui. C'est bien.

Quatre : Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

Duo : Non, surtout pas. Tu étais son ami aussi. Et puis, je ne tiens pas debout sans toi !

Quatre me fit un sourire et réajusta son bras sous le mien. En fait, je venais juste d'avoir le droit de me lever. Mes blessures étaient encore ressentes et il fallait que quelqu'un m'aide. J'ai tout de suite demander à me rendre sur sa tombe, pour le voir.

Duo : Salut Hee-chan… Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! Heero, ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner pour ce que tu as fais, mais à toi. Ce que j'ai fait était injustifié et horrible. Comme j'ai du te faire de la peine. J'ai risqué cette vie que tu m'a offerte. Je vais essayé de vivre à nouveau, même si je ne peux pas effacé tout le mal que j'ai pu faire. Je vais finir ton rêve, celui que tu m'as confier. Je te le jures. Un jour la paix règnera dans les colonies. Je vais y mettre tout mon cœur, sans redevenir cette chose que je fut. Je le ferais pour toi, parce que c'est ce que tu désirait au plus profond de toi et parce que je t'aimais. Mon cœur sera à toi pour l'éternité. Je reviendra te voir souvent, c'est promis et lorsque j'aurais expié toutes mes fautes, mes péchés alors je pourrais vivre en paix. Un jour je te rejoindrais, mais seulement quand j'aurai fini ma mission. Je t'aime.

Je déposa un baiser sur la stèle avec mes doigts puis demanda à Quatre de renter. L'arabe acquiesça et m'aida à faire demi tour. A ce moment, un céleste oiseau blanc vola dans le ciel, ces ailes blanche comme celle du wing battant habillement l'air. Il poussa un cri et tourna au dessus de nous de longues minutes avant de s'envoler dans les cieux.

FIN

Lou : et voilà ! Je voulais la faire depuis quelque temps…

Duo : Lou : Tu as tuée Heero là.

Lou : Je sais. Je suis désolée mais c'est peut être par ce que c'est pas la grande joie en ce moment.

Trowa : et tes autres fics ?

Lou : M'en parle pas ! Faut que je m'y mette ! Mais celle là était courte !

Wufei : C'est pas bien ça !

Lou : Je sais ! Bon en tt cas, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! ca vous a ému ou pas ?

Bisous.


End file.
